A Hero's Return
by HaleNewfound
Summary: Shepard's back! Luna Shepard returns from the darkness of the coma she wakes up from, Traped from everything! Her friends, her crew, and her lover. Returning to the Alliance with a broken leg and a few fractured ribs. Shepard tries to find all of her long lost friends and get them to join her on the newly upgraded Normandy!
1. Chapter 1

A Hero's Return

Shepard ran her shaky hand down to her captured legs. There was wreckage all around her, nothing but darkness! She couldn't see her hand in front of her face. With all of the strength Shepard had left to use she lifted the big piece of metal off of her. She felt the blood rushing down her thighs, the warmth of it. She felt nothing for a while, and then began to feel her legs again. The agony of it all! Shepard wanted it to stop! She screamed a blood churning scream!

She used the pieces of metal around her to hoist herself up. She couldn't see anything! Shepard began to tear away the scraps of metal, furiously! As soon as she felt the wall of wreckage weakening, she used all of her strength to bash through the wall of metal. Oh her eyes! It was both refreshing and painful to see daylight! Shepard didn't stagger when she rammed through the wall, she just kept running! Running at nothing! Then she fell! Nothing? Nothing… she had nothing left. No friends, no family, no lover. Shepard got back up and continued running. She came upon a beach. The water looked so refreshing! Desperately she ran to the wetness of the water. Shepard let the current take her out a few feet, then she sat there. She felt her badly damaged armor melt away into the cold, refreshing, blue ocean. She sat there thinking 'Where am I? What am I doing here? Where is everyone?' All sorts of questions!

Shepard sat there, naked, wondering and trying to remember what had happened. Then it all hit her like a bullet to the knee! She was Commander Shepard! The savoir of the Citadel, Bane of Sovereign, Hero of Eden Prim, A damn good Commander some said, A damn good friend others would say. She kept trying to remember them all! There was Tali Zorah' Vas Normandy, Liara Tisoni', Kaidan, Ashley, she died, Dr. Chakwas, Jeff Joker Mauro , EDI, James Vega, Miranda Lawson, Jack, Samara, Grunt, Wrex, Eve or Bakara, Mordin, David Anderson, and one other… Shepard couldn't remember! He was a tall, fit figure with the most calming voice in the Galaxy, the loveliest man I guess I'd ever known! But she couldn't remember his name! Or him for that matter! She only knew that the figure was a man. She heard his voice in her head! _Come back alive_. He's said. This unknown man obviously cared about her! But who was he? Shepard knew she couldn't just stay there all day. She had to get up and find shelter, resources, or maybe even some clothes would be nice! She got up, shakily, and made her way towards the crash that she ran away from, back to the darkness.

* * *

Garrus shifted his weight to the other side of his body, trying to get comfortable in his chair. Things were very different now that Shepard was gone. Colors were dark, food had lost its taste, and he couldn't even get any decent sleep! He sighed and held his sniper close, in case anyone tried to sneak up on him or the people he was supposed to protect.

"Garrus, Garrus where are you?" _Oh man!_ Garrus thought. A little human girl rushed towards him and skidded to a stop.

"Garrus there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" She said. Garrus huffed.

"I'm always here, Alice. I'm here always!" He said back. Alice looked at him with her stunningly bright blue eyes, and nodded.

"Okay! So anywho have you seen your son? We were playing hide and seek, and I can't seem to find him!" She said with her sweet little smile. Garrus had remembered that his son was frantic and running around the encampment.

"I- I think he ran to the front of the encampment." He said, scratching the back of his neck in a pondering motion.

"Okay! Thanks!" She said and dashed away. Garrus sighed in relieve and closed his eyes in a peaceful motion. His eyes flew open when he heard a little girl's scream. He sat up and gasped.

"Alice!" He yelled. He stood up and ran towards the screaming.

"Alice!" He yelled her name to see if she would respond. "Garrus, Help!" He heard her yell back. He got to an opening to see a few thugs grabbing Alice by the collar of her shirt. He put his arms up to aim, but then he had realized it. He'd forgotten his sniper! _Oh way to go Vakarian!_ He thought.

"Well lookie here, boys, a little defenseless Turian without his gun!" The ringleader of the gang of thugs retorted.

"I thought Turians were smart! I guess you were too full of yourself to remember it!" Another thug said smugly.

"Then I guess you didn't pay any attention in school now did you little boy? Turians have at least 50% more IQ points than Humans." Garrus remarked. The gang member widened his eyes and clenched his fists.

"What else you got Grandpa?" He yelled. Garrus chuckled.

"Which one do you want? I'm fresh out of: Let you live, so I guess you're going to get: I'm going to kick your ass!" He retorted. The thug had had enough! He pulled out a switch blade and ran towards him. Garrus reacted quickly by dodging the knife and grabbing the thug's arm. He twisted it backwards and was pretty sure he broke it, due to the fact the thug screamed. Another one came charging at him with a shot gun, shooting at him several times. Garrus tried to dodge or "Duck" as Shepard had called it. He needed more practice. A bullet had plunged into his leg, making him stagger and fall.

"Ahahaha! I got him!" The thug with the shot gun yelled in victor. Garrus felt something being pushed against his hip. It was a pistol! How did it get there?

"Shh!" He heard a voice shush him. It was his son, Liwrath! Liwrath shot up from behind the box Garrus hid behind to hide from the bad guys and shot, one, two, three shots before ducking back down to reload. Liwrath had his sniper! Huh. Clever kid Garrus thought. Once Liwrath was done reloading he shot back up and shot a last shot.

"Look out for the Ringleader, Liwrath!" Garrus yelled.

"I know what to do!" Liwrath yelled back. Garrus crouched upward a little to see what his son was doing. He was aiming for the Ringleader! It was a close shot between Alice and the bad guy.

"Look out you might hit Alice!" Garrus warned.

"I won't!" Liwrath yelled back. Liwrath took the shot and hit the Ringleader in the head.

"Headshot!" Liwrath yelled triumphantly. Alice ran over to him and punched him in the face.

"You idiot, you could've hit me!" She yelled. Garrus stared at the little girl taking out all of her fear on her friend. She stopped yelling and grabbed his waist and hugged him tightly. Liwrath hugged her back.

"I was so afraid!" She admitted.

"Alice, not in front of my dad!" Liwrath whispered. Alice released her grip on Liwrath and stood awkwardly. Garrus scanned her body to see if she was hurt or not. He noticed something about her ankle. It was bent in an odd shape.

"Alice what happened?" Garrus asked motioning towards her ankle.

"I broke it!" she said, somewhat proudly.

"Well let's get you to a doctor." He suggested. He picked her up and started walking towards the encampment. He nudged Liwrath's shoulder.

"Hey, good shot." He said. Liwrath widened his mandibles in a smile.

"Thanks, Dad." He replied.

* * *

Shepard had been stuck on the Island for 3 days, the infections on her legs were getting worse, her hair was getting way too long, and she smelled like a sewer. She sat there in the small shelter she had built herself, thinking and trying to remember the tall, fit figure lolling around, hazily in her memory. Come back alive. The person had cared about her deeply and passionately. Her thoughts were interrupted by the whirring of a shuttle. Shepard gasped and forced herself to get up, she fell back down. Come on Luna! Damn it, you didn't come all the way out here just to die! Now get up damn it! She yelled at herself. She got up and started to limp towards the shore. She collapsed on the sand when she got there. The whirring was still going on and getting closer, and closer. She lifted her head to see a shuttle landing a few yards in front of her. The Alliance had come! They'd come to take her off this Goddamned island.

"Commander Shepard?" A man dressed in an Alliance uniform yelled. Shepard stood up from the sand and limped towards the man. When she got to him she collapsed in the man's arms, sobbing.

"Commander Shepard?" The man asked. Shepard nodded and pretty soon everything went black.

* * *

Shepard opened her eyes sleepily. _'Ugh where am I?'_ She thought. There was beeping and the sound of machines working. _Wha- What the?_ She thought as she saw the monitors. Shepard started breathing heavily and her heart was beating fast. She looked down to see an oxygen mask. _'What the hell is going on?'_ A doctor rushed in and stopped Shepard from moving!

"Oh no, Commander you're not supposed to move yet!" He yelled.

"Someone give her another sedative!" He ordered. Shepard tried to get up, but then, she returned to the darkness. Shepard woke up hours later to the sight of golden flowers and get better soon notes. She looked around the room to see if anyone was in there with here. She saw her best friend in the entire Galaxy! Joker was asleep in a chair, he looked tired and worried. Shepard knew there was no Joker without EDI. She scanned the room for her. Just as she was about to give up, _speak of the Devil_, she showed up!

"Commander, how are you? Jeff and I heard about you being found on an Island. We came as quick as we could!" She said. Shepard smiled; she didn't care how long it took for them to find her! She was just happy to see a friendly face.

"It's okay, EDI, I'm fine. How are you?" Shepard said weakly, due to the sedative wearing off. EDI motioned towards Joker.

"I'm sure you didn't know, but Jeff and I are married now, apparently." She said. Shepard had to stifle a laugh.

"You're kidding, what else happened while I was gone?" Shepard asked.

"Well, Liara became the Shadow Broker, Kaidan got married, he has two children now, James is still with the Alliance, and He is now a commander, Samantha Treynor is still with the Alliance, working with James, Tali is now an Admiral, one of the very best, Wrex and Bakara are living on Tuchanka, Miranda and her sister Oriana took control of Cerberus, she's leading it quite well, Jack is now with the Alliance, she's a very strict sergeant, and your old friend Commander Baily stopped by, he's the one who brought the flowers." She explained. Shepard tried to remember all of the people she'd worked with._ Come back alive_. The voice was there again

"Come back alive…" Shepard said, thinking aloud.

"Excuse me, Commander?" EDI asked.

"Uh nothing just an old memory I can't seem to forget." Shepard said back. EDI stood around for a while then she opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by the doors opening. Liara walked in! She was wearing a very nice yellow dress. _My mother loved wearing yellow._ Shepard remembered Liara's mother, Banezia. Liara ran over to Shepard and sat down on the side of her medical bed.

"Shepard! How are you, are you alright?" She asked franticly. Shepard smiled, she hugged her friend.

"I'm fine Liara." She said, soothingly.

"Shepard, would you like to know what happened to Garrus Vakarian?" EDI asked. It all came back to her! It hit her like a bullet to the knee! Garrus! The figure was Garrus, the voice was Garrus! Shepard didn't know what to do: Laugh or burst into tears! She just bit her lip and promptly replied,

"Yes."

* * *

Garrus tossed and turned in his bed, taking in shuttering breaths. His entire body quivered with fear! He couldn't take it anymore! He shot up, gasping for breath.

"Shepard!" He screamed. Garrus felt some movement next to him, it was his wife Vacanah.

"Mmm, Garrus, honey what's wrong?" She asked as she sat up. Garrus was still panting and gasping for air, as if he was drowning in his own fear!

"Uh, nothing, it was just a nightmare." He said. Vacanah chuckled.

"I thought you spent too much time expecting the worst and that you didn't have nightmares!" She teased. Garrus looked at her. He pale blue eyes stared at him.

"Spirits, you just have to nag, nag, and nag!" He joked. Vacanah laughed and moved over so that she lay down on his lap. He sighed and placed his hand on her arm.

"But seriously what's the matter?" Vacanah asked. Garrus couldn't get out of this now, when Vacanah wanted to know something, she'd do almost anything to get the answer! Garrus sighed in submission.

"Alright, for the past few weeks I've been having these weird dreams about… It's complicated." He said. Vacanah sat up and rubbed her forehead on his.

"I know it hurts." She soothed. Garrus chuckled and touched Vacanah's face.

"How did I end up with someone as great as you?" He said. He got up and dressed.

* * *

Shepard had to do physical therapy to get her strength back up. She'd gone through the therapy for at least 2 ½ months. She was healthy and ready to start walking on her own. Shepard decided to do some push-ups to restore her upper body strength. In the middle of it all the door to her hospital room opened, Liara walked in.

"Shepard, the doctor's said you're not taking your medication. You do know that you have to take it, right?" She asked.

"What… What's medication going to do?!" Shepard said in between push-ups.

"Well you have to take it whether you want to or not, now get up and take your medicine!" Liara ordered. Shepard huffed and got up.

"Alright Mom!" She snapped. Liara sighed.

"What's the matter, Shepard?" She asked. Shepard sighed as she took the dreaded medication.

"It's nothing." She said after downing the medicine. Liara walked over to her, she hugged Shepard tightly.

"I know you miss him, Shepard. I do too. Which makes this next part of what I'm about to say harder." She admitted. She retracted from the hug and stared into Liara's blue eyes.

"What? What's wrong? Did something happen to Garrus?" Shepard questioned. Liara sat Shepard down and looked at her sorrowfully.

"I- I'm sorry Shepard, But he's moved on." Shepard's eyes widened in shock, she swallowed hard, trying to bite back her tears.

"Shepard, it's ok to cry." Liara soothed. Shepard got up and walked over to the window in her room; she put her hands on her face and wept quietly.

"I'm so stupid!" Shepard scolded herself.

"No you're not! You are Commander Shepard! This could've happened to anyone!" Liara explained.

"I know, but he and I had plans! We had our entire future planned out!"

"And you both weren't sure if anyone of you was going to make it out alive!" Liara said.

"Look, Shepard. Garrus has moved on! I think it's about time you did too." Shepard looked out the window, with tears still in her eyes. _I shouldn't have gone!_ Shepard thought. She returned to her face to her hands and continued weeping.

Shepard's physical training was done and she was let out of Huerta Memorial Hospital. Shepard was walking around the Hospital, remembering that two of her friends had been here. Kaidan Alenko and Thane Krios, Thane had died here. The sad memory stung like a bad wound! Shepard was about to leave the hospital, when her Omni tool started to beep. It was a call. She answered. The person calling her was the Council. _Ugh what do they want?_ Shepard thought.

"Councilors," She said.

"Commander, we're glad to see that you've made a full recovery." Councilor Irissa said.

"Yes, I was very fortunate to have had the Alliance find me. Had they not found me…? I don't know what would've happened!" Shepard said.

"Commander, ever since you've been dead we've revoked your status as a Spectre, but now that we're sure that you're alive we're requesting that you return to the Alliance." Councilor Sparatus said.

"I wasn't expecting to do anything else, Councilor Sparatus. In fact I was on my way to see all of you to ask if I could find my old crew and return to the Normandy." Shepard said, anticipated and anxious.

"Granted, but commander before you go, we have some news of the Normandy." Councilor Valern said.

"Yes Councilor?"

"The Normandy was, upgraded while you were gone." The Councilor explained.

"Upgraded, how?" Shepard wanted to know if anything happened to her- the Alliances- ship.

"We upgraded the main guns by adding a new gun, just underneath the bridge. We've basically upgraded the Normandy to be a warship." Councilor Irissa explained.

"But the Normandy was already a warship! How is that even possible?" Shepard protested.

"We were made aware of that, Commander; we've made the Normandy even stronger with the Reaper technology we accumulated from the dead Reapers." Councilor Sparatus said.

"Okay, I understand now." Shepard said. She ended the call and walked out of her hospital room and entered the elevator. When she got down to the lobby there was a whole bunch of people there! Reporters, fans, angered people.

"Commander, if we could just get a word!" one reporter said.

"Commander Shepard!" a fan screamed.

"I hate you! It's your fault the Reapers hit us first!" An angered Batarian yelled. A pair of guards rushed over to Shepard and helped her through the raving crowd, once outside; Shepard was put inside of a rapid transit and driven to the docking bays.

Shepard arrived at the docking bays, to be greeted by her old crew, EDI, and of course Joker, and some more fans. Shepard got out of the shuttle and walked over to Joker.

"Joker! Long times no see" She said as she hugged him.

"Commander, how've you been?" He said.

"How have I been? How've you been? I heard about you and…" Shepard said nodding towards EDI.

"Oh uh yeah you heard huh?" Joker said, awkwardly. EDI walked over to Shepard and hugged her._ What the? EDI's hugging me! Shepard thought_. "It's good to have you back Shepard." She said. EDI's voice had emotions!

"Uh, it's good to be back." Shepard said.

"Looks like you want to get through this crowd of fans huh?" Joker said. Shepard looked past Joker; there were a lot of people, all waiting for her. Shepard chuckled and walked over to the crowd. A little girl holding a signature pad was bouncing anxiously up and down. Shepard decided to talk to her first; she crouched down in front of her.

"Hello little girl, what's your name?" She asked.

"Gail. What's yours?" Shepard laughed.

"I'm Luna. You can call me Luna." She said. Gail giggled and looked at her signature pad.

"Can I have your signature?" She asked.

"Sure!" Shepard replied. A woman, whom Shepard guesses was Gail's mother walked up to her.

"Gail has Leukemia and says when she grows up she wants to be just like you." Her mother said. Shepard was shocked. She looked at Gail then back to her mother. Shepard smiled and looked at Gail.

"Is she able to protect herself?" Shepard had an almost crazy but nice idea.

"Yes, Gail's a Biotic." Her mother replied. Shepard stood up and looked at Gail's mother; she extended a hand for her to shake.

"Welcome to the Normandy. If it's okay with you: I would like to take you and Gail onto the Normandy." Shepard offered. Gail's mother opened her mouth. She looked at Gail then at Shepard. She laughed

"Of course we would! We would be honored!" She said at last. Gail giggled and hugged Shepard tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Gail repeated.

"Okay, go pack up and come meet me back here in at least an hour." Shepard said.

* * *

An hour later Gail and her mother arrived with their stuff, Gail was holding a stuffed bear. Shepard smile at her

"Ready?" She asked.

"Uh huh, I'm ready" Gail said.

"Okay, if you just go with Joker he'll take you to your rooms." Shepard explained. Gail ran towards Joker, they talked really quick and then Joker led her into the ship. Gail mother walked over to Shepard and looked at her with sincerity.

"Thank you so much, Gail's wanted to meet you ever since she could understand words!" She said. Shepard laughed.

"Yeah she seems like a good kid." She said.

"Oh she is! You don't have to worry about her. Gail can take care of herself." Gail's mother explained.

"I'm Anna by the way." She said. Shepard shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Anna, You and Gail will be staying in a special room I've had arranged for you two." Shepard said. Anna nodded and walked into the Normandy.

* * *

Garrus walked along the Presidium with his son, Liwrath; well at least he was until Alice dragged him away to go see something that might "appeal" to him. He sighed and walked over to the elevator. He hit the button that would take him down to the Wards, He needed a drink! Garrus got down to the Wards and walked over to the balcony that showed almost all of the buildings on the Presidium. During Garrus' moment of peace a human female walked up beside him. She was wearing a black hoodie and a pair of shades, concealing her identity.

"You are hiding too?" He asked. She continued to stare at the Presidium

"Yeah, fans you know." She responded.

"Fans? So you're famous huh?" He said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yep, it gets really annoying!" The woman said.

"So what are you, a famous actress, a Spectre, or a singer?" He asked, wanting to get to know this strange person.

"Uh, no I'm a famous war hero _and _a Spectre. You might not believe me, but I actually have the scars to prove it." She said. She hadn't looked at him the entire time she walked up.

"Really, what's your name?" Garrus asked. She took off her hood. She had red hair. Red hair! Shepard had red hair! Next she took off her glasses and looked at him. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as she whipped around and looked at him. She her mouth fell open.

"Garrus!" She yelled as she jumped into his arms. Garrus felt like fainting! It was Shepard!

"Sh-Shepard, is it really you?" He asked desperately. She nodded and leaned in to kiss him. Garrus reacted quickly.

"Shepard, No!" He said, pulling away. Shepard looked at him.

"Right, I forgot. How's your wife?" Garrus' breath caught in his throat.

"Y-You know?" He asked. How could she have known? _Liara!_ He thought bitterly.

"Yes, I know! How could you do this to me?" She yelled.

"How could I?! Shepard, I my heart shattered into a million pieces when you died! What else did you expect?!" Garrus yelled back.

"I expected you to just forget about me! Not move on!" Shepard yelled.

"You don't think I tried?! I spent every night dreaming about you! I couldn't get you out of my head!" Garrus argued! Shepard stared at him; her eyelashes were wet with tears.

"You thought about me?" She said. Her body quivered as she spoke. Garrus sighed.

"Yes. I thought about you every day of every hour! I missed you! I loved you more than anything!" Garrus explained. Shepard moved closer to him, taking his hands in hers.

"I love you too." She said.

"Then you'll understand that when I say I can't be with you anymore, you'll just leave it at that." Garrus whispered.

"I can't! I couldn't stop thinking about you either!" Shepard said. She hugged him. Garrus' body shuddered with excitement.

"You're probably going to hate me after I say this but- I think it's better if we never see each other again." Garrus said. Shepard let out a shaky breath. Garrus thought she was break down crying, but she didn't.

"Alright, I understand." She said. She retracted from the hug, put on her hood, and shades.

"Shepard, just-"Garrus' sentence was interrupted by Alice's voice.

"Garrus, there you are!" She said as she bounded happily over to him, with Liwrath around her shoulders. Liwrath looked different, more relaxed and calm around Alice. His guess would be: Liwrath really liked Alice. Which Garrus didn't like! He liked to think Alice as Liwrath's best friend.

"Garrus we really have to go home, I think Liwrath is sick!" Alice said. Garrus looked at his 14 year old son. He was leaning on Alice's shoulders and he did look sick.

"I… Think… You're… A pretty… Human did you know that?" Liwrath slurred. _Oh no, Alice, what did you do to my son?_ Garrus thought. He sighed.

"Alright, but first, Shepard this is my son, Liwrath. As you can see he's not in his best state of mind." Garrus explained.

"I LOVE EVERYONE!" Liwrath yelled, flinging his arm around motioning to everyone in the room.

"S-Son?" Shepard asked, surprised.

"Yes." Garrus replied. Garrus helped his son and Alice out of the room.

* * *

Shepard boarded the Normandy and walked to the bridge. Joker was talking to Gail.

"…And this button opens the hatch to let the shuttles out." He explained to Gail.

"Wow! And you've pushed all of them?" Gail asked, astonished.

"Yeah, not all at once, that just makes the ship go every which way! I found that out the hard way" Joker said.

"Cool! Can I try?" Gail asked. Joker looked at Shepard, the question in his eyes. She nodded. Joker looked back at Gail.

"Okay, but only one question." Joker said. Gail looked at him with giant Hazel eyes.

"Do you want to help me fly the ship?" He asked. Gail inhaled a giant breath and bounced around the room giggling. Shepard smiled at her. The little girl didn't have long to live. _I am near the end of my life; it is a good time to be generous. _Shepard remembered Thane had said that when Kaidan was in the hospital.

"Gail! It's time for your medicine!" Gail's mother, Anna called for her.

"Okay mommy!" Gail said as she ran over to her mother. Shepard smiled as she walked over to Joker.

"That was really nice. You wouldn't even let me use the intercom up here!" Shepard said.

"That's because I didn't teach you the _art_of flying a ship!" Joker remarked.

"You let EDI help you!" Shepard complained.

"EDI is the Normandy, Shepard! She basically knows this ship like the back of her metallic hand!" Joker said. Shepard chuckled that died down. Her smile was gone. Joker looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Shepard sighed.

"I-I ran into Garrus while I was on my break." Shepard said, looking down at her feet.

"You did? How is he? Are you two still…? Together?" He asked. Shepard sat down in one of the co-pilot seats and put her head in her hands.

"He's fine but-"

"Uh oh coming at me with the _but_." Joker interrupted. Shepard looked at him with her sad green eyes; they were still a bit damp from the current events of weeping.

"Uh, sorry keep going." Joker apologized. Shepard rubbed her hands together nervously.

"He-he's moved on. He has a son now." Shepard explained, biting her lip to keep back her tears.

"Oh! Uh, I'm sorry Shepard. I can only imagine how much that must've sucked. But! On the bright side: You now have a good excuse for eating a lot ice cream!" Joker tried to make Shepard laugh. She smiled a bit and looked at him, her face sarcastic.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! The carton was open and it melted! I couldn't let it go to waste!" She protested.

"Yeah, but afterwards, you were the one who was going to waste in the bathrooms!" He remarked. Shepard laughed. That was all she needed, something nice to get rid of this heartache, someone nice to talk to. Usually she'd go to Liara about stuff like this, but Joker was good enough!

* * *

"Gahh, Damn it Vakarian! You're such an idiot, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Garrus yelled at himself from inside his room. _Why, why, why, why?! _He thought. Garrus cursed at himself. He'd never made a stupider decision in his entire life. He couldn't believe what he'd said! _I think it's better if we don't see each other anymore._ The memory rang in his head like a bad head ache! Garrus walked over to his desk. There was a holo of Shepard. She was beautiful beyond imagination! Her smile, her eyes, her hair, her crème colored skin, all of her! He couldn't take it anymore! He slammed the holo into the desk, face down. He sighed desperately.

Garrus quivered with depression. How could he do such a thing? They had a future planned! This had to be the biggest let down of his life! It was good to see her again, though, but the pain of seeing her again stung almost as bad as his scars. Garrus clenched his fists and sighed. He walked out of his room. He heard vomiting.

_Goddamn it, Liwrath! You're only 14!_ Garrus thought. He ran into the bathroom, and then he really wished he hadn't! There was vomit partially in the toilet and on the floor!

"Oh Spirits, Liwrath what the hell happened?" Garrus exclaimed as he saw his son, drunk. On the floor!

"He might've had one or two drinks!" Alice, who was slumped over in the corner, said.

"What! You two are only 14!" Garrus yelled. Alice shrugged. She got up and patted Liwrath on the back. Liwrath groaned in pain. _Man, he's going to wake up with a hangover bigger than Palaven_! Garrus thought as he stared at his son. Alice knelt down beside Liwrath.

"You doin' okay, buddy?" She asked.

"Ugh! N-no! Can I go to bed now?" He asked groggily. Garrus had to stifle a laugh. This reminded him of when he first got drunk, _actually_ drunk! The thought perished as he heard the vile sound of Liwrath vomiting again.

"Not until you're finished throwing up!" He said, chuckling.

"I-I'm fine, really!" He slurred, trying to get up. He didn't make it up to Garrus' waist, not before he fell back and continued vomiting. Alice laughed out loud!

"Maybe you'll think twice before ignoring me when I say '_Okay, Liwrath that's enough!'_" She said. She kissed his cheek and left. Garrus froze. What the hell?! Did Alice like Garrus' son? If she did, then that was a problem! Garrus had tried to keep Liwrath from falling for a human. He didn't like the thought of Liwrath loving on a human. He helped Liwrath to his room and put a trash can by his son's side.

"If you need anything just call for me, your mother will be back in a while to take care of you." Garrus said as he exited Liwrath's room.

"Mmmhmmm…." Liwrath groaned groggily. Garrus sighed and went and sat down in the living room.

* * *

Gail bounded happily over to Shepard, who was sitting in the Mess Hall. Her hands were on her face and she looked sad. Gail tapped her shoulder. Shepard looked up slowly.

"Hmm, Oh, Gail, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing really, what's wrong, Luna?" Gail asked, seeing her expression.

"Nothing, it's a grown up thing." Shepard replied.

"Are you on your period?" Gail asked, tilting her head. Shepard lifted her head quickly.

"Where did you learn that word?" Shepard asked, wanting to know where the little girl has been spending her time.

"I'm at least 9! I get curious!" Gail replied. Shepard chuckled, amused by the little girl.

"Want to see a trick?" Gail asked. Shepard smiled.

"Sure." She replied. Gail smiled and turned towards the kitchen. Gail squeezed her eyes shut and grunted with effort, her hands glowed a sparkling blue. A cup lifted off the counter. Gail grunted more and the cup rushed towards Shepard! Shepard didn't have any time to move. The cup hit her in the face, and clattered to the floor.

"Ooh! Sorry!" Gail apologized.

"Ow! Ah, it's okay, Gail. You just need to learn to control your power. Once you learn to do that you'll be ok." Shepard said.

"Can you teach me?" Gail pleaded. Shepard chuckled.

"I wish I could but I'm not a Biotic, Gail. Sorry. But if you want help I'd go to Liara." Shepard suggested. Gail's face lit up and she rushed over to Liara's door. She stood there, motioning for Shepard to come over. Shepard got up and walked over to Gail and knocked on the door. The doors opened to show Liara messing around with her consoles.

"Ahh, Shepard, Gail! How are you two? I expect you and your mother are settled in nicely?" Liara said her eyes still glued to the consoles.

"Gail has a question to ask you, Liara." Shepard noted, pushing Gail forward to the pretty, blue, alien.

"Yes, Gail? What is it?" Liara asked. Gail looked nervously at Shepard then back to Liara.

"Can you teach me to be a better Biotic?" Gail asked. Liara smiled, and then she chuckled.

"Of course I will. I could use the distractions!" Liara said, motioning towards the consoles. Gail giggled and hugged Liara. Shepard smiled as she left the two Biotics alone to concentrate. Shepard needed to get off the Normandy and do something, but what? Then the thought hit her like a Krogan ramming into her guts! She knew this was wrong, but she couldn't take it anymore! She ran back into Liara's office.

"Liara, I need some information on Garrus Vakarian!" Shepard yelled as she ran through the office doors.

* * *

Garrus heard knocking at his door. _Who could that be?_He thought as he walked over and hit the green panel. Garrus almost closed the doors again when he saw Vacanah. She'd scared him!

"Ahh, oh Vacanah, it's you." He said, breathing heavily.

"I took time off work and decided to see Liwrath, but the door was locked so I had to knock." She explained. He sighed and hugged her. Vacanah retracted from the hug and handed Garrus a data-pad.

"A woman came by and dropped this off for you. She said she'd like for you to get back to her as soon as possible!" she said. Taking the note and walking into the kitchen to sit down Garrus asked.

"Who, did you get her name?" Vacanah walked over to him.

"I don't know she didn't leave her name. She just gave me the note, told me to give it to you, and then left!" She explained. Garrus stared at the data-pad. He started the message.

"Hey, Garrus, It's me Shepard. I hope your wife gives you the message. I've been sitting here on the Normandy, thinking about my oldest friend and I thought you might like to return to the ship. Message me back when you get the chance, I'll hopefully see you soon! Bye." The transition ended there. Garrus' breath caught in his throat. Shepard wanted him to return to the Normandy? After what he'd said to her, and she called him friend! He cleared his throat and looked at his wife. She looked back at him, a smile hiding in her eyes.

"So this is your past lover, huh?" She asked with her head cocked up and a smirk on her face.

"Uh- uh yeah." Garrus responded.

"Then go." Garrus felt like his head had exploded.

"What?" He asked.

"Go. Liwrath and I will stay here. Or we could go with you." She suggested. Garrus flexed a smile.

"Go pack your things." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard shuffled her feet on the hard surface of the Citadel, anticipated and waiting for her old friend to show up. _God, I hope he doesn't hate me! _She thought. All this waiting was driving her insane! Pretty soon the moment came! There he was walking through the doors, with his wife and son! _I guess I shouldn't be surprised! They __**are **__his family! *sigh* get it together, Luna. _Shepard told herself. "Garrus, hey how are you?" Shepard asked, faking a smile. He looked at her sadly. "I'm fine. Uh this is my wife, Vacanah." He said, motioning to the surprisingly beautiful Turian next to him. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Garrus talks about you all the time." Vacanah said. Garrus chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. Shepard kept up her fake smile and looked at Garrus' son. "And I believe you're Liwrath." Shepard said. "It's nice to meet you, Commander." He said, shaking Shepard's hand. "And well behaved! You raised him well, Garrus." Shepard laughed, looking at Garrus. He looked really nervous. Though Turians didn't have facial expressions, Shepard could tell that this was going to be very difficult for Garrus. "The Normandy's got upgraded by the Councils orders, maybe calibrating will be easier on you, Garrus." Shepard joked. Garrus laughed. "Aww man, but the challenge is what made it so fun!" Garrus joked back, laughing awkwardly. "Uh, anyways, let's get going!" Shepard said, putting her professional face on. Everyone except Garrus went into the ship. He stared at Shepard. "I've missed you Shepard. I- I hope me being here won't be distracting for you." He said. Shepard snickered. "Are you kidding me? The Normandy wasn't the same without you!" She said. "And besides: Joker's still on the ship. I think you two will get a laugh or two in, you know, catch up." She added. Shepard walked in the ship. And though Shepard wasn't looking, she could tell that Garrus was staring after her.

Shepard wasn't kidding! The Normandy _did _get upgraded, a lot! And she was right about the calibrations. They were easier to do than when they were on the old Normandy. He sighed. _Maybe I __**shouldn't **__have moved on. _Garrus thought to himself. After a few minutes of remising Garrus' son walked in. "Dad? Can I ask you something?" He asked. "Sure, son what is it?" Garrus replied. "How do you feel about a stowaway?" He asked, rubbing his talons together nervously. Garrus' head whipped up and he turned around. Alice was hiding behind Liwrath. "Alice, what the hell are you doing here?!" Garrus yelled. "What does it look like? I hid myself inside Liwrath's bag." She said. Garrus looked at Liwrath with questioning eyes. "I'm just as surprised as you are, dad." He said, shrugging. "So she got here without any help from you?" he asked, eyeing his son. "What don't you trust me?" Liwrath protested. "Liwrath..." Garrus said in that fatherly tone, strict. "Alright, Fine! I helped her fit into my bag! But I mean come on! She's my friend! Wouldn't you do the same thing if you had to go far away and mom couldn't come?!" Liwrath had him there. Garrus would do anything to have Vacanah with him. "Alright, fine. But your parents are going to know about this, Alice." Garrus said, pointing at the little mischievous 14-year-old. "Okay, so Liwrath where was that cool thing you wanted to show me?" She asked as they rushed out the door. What Garrus found unexpected was that Shepard was behind them. _Uh oh, this can't be good_. Garrus thought as she made her way into the Main Battery. "Heh, kids." Shepard chuckled. "Yeah, Liwrath _can_ be a handful sometimes." Garrus replied. "So, how are you?" She asked as she sat down on a crate. "I'm good, how about you?" Garrus asked. Shepard sighed. "Honestly? I'm a mess." She said. Garrus sighed as if to stop Shepard to go any farther. "Shepard- This is- *sigh* this is complicated! I know where you're going to take this." Garrus said. Shepard looked at him, confusion hiding in her eyes. Pretty soon her expression changed to anger. "You know what? Fine! I just came up here to talk to my best friend! But apparently I can't do that!" She yelled. Shepard got up and began to walk out. Not before Garrus reacted quickly by grabbing her arm and yanking her back. "Shepard, please. Don't go. I'm just-"He said. Shepard put her hand on his face. "Hey. Your scared are pretty cleared up now." She pointed out. Garrus wanted to hold her tightly, but didn't. "Shepard… This is so wrong but- I, I think I still love you." Garrus admitted. Shepard chuckled. "So now what, Are you going to take me on another shooting contest and win me back? You have a wife, Garrus. Don't let me get in the middle of that!" She said. Garrus sighed with mixed relief and sadness. "How do you do it?" He asked. Shepard moved closer, almost kissing him. "I just think about gets me through the day." She whispered. Garrus' body quivered with excitement. "Oh." He cleared his throat. "That'll help. I guess I'll just think of Vacanah." Garrus said. Shepard stepped away, her expression unknown. "Right and I'll be thinking of Gail." She said. "Gail? Who's Gail?" Garrus asked. "She's a little girl. She has a disease that kills slowly. She'll be losing her hair too." Shepard explained. "I've promised her mother I'd look out for her." She added. "Uh, right, um you- you do that." He stumbled out. "Right…" Was the last thing she said before exiting the Main Battery. Garrus sighed and turned back to work on his calibration again.

Shepard lingered outside of the Main Battery, biting her lip to keep back her tears. _It's okay to cry, Shepard._ She remembered Liara saying. She couldn't do it, though. _Come on, do it! Do it you cold-hearted bitch! Cry!_ She scolded herself. Nothing. She sighed. Shepard walked down the steps, not before she ran into Vacanah. "Oh, Commander, Excuse me." She said politely. "No, no it's fine. I was just talking to Garrus about your son. He's a very nice young man." Shepard replied, rubbing the back of her head. "He really is once you get to know him." Vacanah said. "So... How long has he known that Alice girl?" Shepard asked. Vacanah pondered a bit. "They've known each other since they were babies. Liwrath's become much attached to her over the years. Garrus doesn't like it though." Shepard's eyes widened. "What?" She said. "Garrus doesn't like the idea of Liwrath and a human. _It goes against everything in a Turians biological structure._ He says." Vacanah said imitating Garrus. Shepard chuckled lightly at the impression. "If that wasn't so funny I'd say: Yeah… I guess he can't really be blamed." Shepard said. Vacanah chuckled and flashed what Shepard realized as a smile. "Garrus talks about you a great deal. He's told me of your past relationship. Is it something I should be concerned about?" She asked. "No. Garrus has moved on." Shepard said. "And you...?" She pressured. Shepard sighed sadly. "Me? I'm not sure, Hell, I might still love him!" She said, rubbing her hands together. Vacanah looked at Shepard sadly; she walked over to her and hugged her. "I know what it's like. My other husband died in the battle. Garrus and I met on Palaven and well, here we are now." She said. Shepard retracted from the friendly hug. She sniffled and sighed with relief "Man, I really needed that." She said her voice shaky. "You'd be surprised how much a hug can do." Vacanah said. Shepard chuckled; she looked at Vacanah one more time before she went into the Main Battery, to Garrus. He wasn't Shepard's Garrus anymore. He was _her_ Garrus. Sadness over came her as she backed down the steps that used to lead to _her_ lovers arms.

Shepard walked into her cabin and started to take her clothes off. Once she was fully stripped, she went into her bathroom and took a long shower. She ran her fingers through her wet and tangled hair, loosening them and making her hair straight once again. This was ridiculous! Her hair was way too damn long! _Ugh! That's it! Tomorrow I'm getting a haircut. _Shepard thought bitterly.


	3. Chapter 3: The Invitation

_What was I thinking what was I thinking what was I thinking?! Ugh! What's wrong with you Vakarian?! _Garrus yelled at himself. He heard the doors open. The familiar scent of Vacanah wafted through the air. "Garrus, can I speak you a moment?" She asked. "Sure, what is it?" he replied. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I have a small concern for your past relationship with the Commander. It's not a big problem I just want to know I can trust you." She said. Garrus sighed and moved away to sit down on one of the crates that sat in the corner of the room. "Sorry, sensitive subject." She said trying to comfort him. "No, it's not that. It's just-"Garrus sighed and put his hands on his face, trying to rub the exhaustion out of his eyes. "It's complicated, Vacanah. I'm not sure if I've moved on." He admitted. Vacanah walked over to Garrus, helped him up, and hugged him. "I know." She said, squeezing him tighter. Garrus' eyes widened. "You knew? How?" He asked. How could she possibly know? "I knew right when we first met her. Your heartbeat was off the charts on my life signs!" she said stifling a laugh. _Damn, I won't ever hear the end of this one now!_ Garrus thought as Vacanah walked out the door.

Shepard held the pair of scissors up to her desired length of hair. She would've cut it by now if not for EDI's voice. "Commander, you've got a call coming from the council." Her metallic voice said. Shepard sighed and put the scissors. "On my way, EDI." She said. Shepard put her hair in an uneven pony-tail and walked out the door. When she got to the CIC she ran to the Comm room and answered the call. "Councilors," Shepard said in her most professional voice, trying to mask her depression. "Commander, we hope the upgrades on the Normandy haven't affected your memory. We know about your memory loss and we don't want anything to affect your performance." Councilor Valern said. Shepard folded her hands behind her back and shook her head. "No sir. The Normandy is as fully functional as the day I left, which I'd rather have erased from my memory." Shepard said, shuddering at the thought of the explosions that occurred on her home world. Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Councilor Irissa. "Commander, if you're alright with it: We've decided to have a celebration of your 'reincarnation**', **let's say." Shepard flinched at the word _reincarnation. _Had everybody really missed her? Or had they just had a phase of mourning? Joker really seemed to miss her, so did Liara, and EDI, and Baily, and…. Garrus…. Shepard shook the thought clear from her head. She cleared her throat and straightened out. "I would be honored, Councilors." She said in her best professional voice.


End file.
